Rosario Vampire: Teutonic chronicles
by Lost Guy
Summary: a young Knight comes to Youki, his mission is simple enough but is it all that it seems? what will happen when he is forced to become social with the very species that he has been hunting and killing all his life? will he befriend Tsukune and the others? let's find out.


Ok people school is over for the year for me! So that means I will be able to give you all what you want which is moar chapters. Unfortuneately I have stumbled across writers block when studying for the exams and will need some time to pick up where I left off with all my other stories so in the meanwhile I shall entertain you with this small idea floating around in my head.

From -Lost Guy

….

Rosario + Vampire: Teutonic chronicles

Chapter 1: Teutonic + arrival

'Human and Demon… what separates the two? What is the difference? Why do Demon think themselves superior?' I pondered as the bus passed through the swirling head-ache of colours. The question was an odd one for me.

Especially considering my job… no, not job… more like life, the cause I am dedicated to the one purpose I currently have, and I get paid quite a bit for it as a bonus.

But back to the question. 'Sure they have longer lifespans, and yes abilities that would make a lot of people envious but still, they are the ones who cower, the ones who hide and live in fear of being discovered.'

I turn away from the mind fuckery that is the tunnel and back to the rifle in my hands, a Kar98k rifle, though a lot of members of the Order prefer only the most up to date weapons there were a few of us who preferred older, classic weaponry… that and command said to either bring the Zwi'hander and a smaller rifle or one of my more larger firearms… and I never go anywhere without my fuckin sword.

Speaking of my trusty blade it sat in its sheath beside me leaning on the other seat; a Germanic Zwi'Hander decorated with a few Iron Crosses and on the pommel was carved seven stars to represent the Southern Cross, the constellation I grew up under.

The tunnel came to an end to reveal a darkened sky, filled with cloud that seems chock filled with factory smoke yet was actually some sort of demonic incantation. Or at least that is what I was told.

The bus came to a stop in front of a… well the most scariest fucking scare crow I have ever seen holding what I assumed was the bus timetable.

Picking up my equipment, Ipod, Laptop, charger (in a pack of course) Zwi'hander and Kar98k and moved to the exit, my armoured knights boots making loud metallic thuds as I walked. As I stepped onto the ground the bus driver called out to me.

" yo kid… this place is rather dangerous for your kind, sure you want to stay?" his eyes glinted even though covered by that peaked cap of his, obviously a demon, but like the Teutonic Order says, some demons have their uses and reasons to be kept around, this guy seemed like one.

Though my Helmet was on, which it was a much slimmer version of the one our predecessors wore, I bet he could sense my smile. The smile of joy, excitement and…Genocide, all lay beneath my helm.

"I am quite sure, in fact I might be here for a week or two. Though I might need to resupply sometime in-between so expect me back in a week."

The creepy bus driver smiled and gave a short wave "you have no idea what you're in for boy… ah but Knights of the Hunt these days, so unlike their much smarter predecessors."

Before I could inquire he shut the door and the bus U-turned before heading back off into mind fuckery tunnel.

Turning towards the forest path I pull my Zwi from its sheath. The Titanium/mixted metal blade perfect for combat against the hardened attributes of the Demon.

I examine the blade, beautifully forged, well-made and balanced. With this blade I have kil… no slaughtered over 23 demons, nowhere near the high score of the order (which was 167.5 the point five being the one who died due to bleeding out.) but still respectable for a 3 year novice.

Taking a quick look into the mostly dead forest I happen to spot some high school students of various years…. Normally one would pass them off as just average teens, how unfortunate for this lot that.

I knew that everyone here was a demon

And

My helmet had an inbuilt Aura sensory, able to be turned off and on at will and alow a Teutonic Knight to see his Demon opponent's level.

Raising my sword to sit on my shoulder guard I walk forward to… say 'hello' to my soon to be kill counts.

…

Moka sighed in loneliness; Kumuru, Yakuri, Mizore and she were walking back along the path to the dorms for classes were over for the day. Tsukune had to stay behind for some reason and promised to catch up to them.

She missed Tsukune, the sweet smelling, tasteful blood that flowed through his veins. She mentally drooled at the mere thought of having a drink.

As they rounded a corner on the path a young first year student came running up to them, covered in blood that was clearly not hers, tears streaming from her eyes and mouth gaping in fear. She ran up to the girls and fell to her pale knee's, and started to blabber about something… or someone who had ambushed them further up the path.

As Moka made to run on ahead Kumuru grabbed her hand "leave this to us, take her and head back to school." She said in a tone that left no room for argument, unfortunately Moka did argue.

"why?"

Kumuru rolled her eyes before letting go of her wrist while walking forward.

"because without Tsukune you can't fight, and if this thing took out an entire group of students at once we… might need the inner you."

Moka silently nodded her head in agreement, half dissatisfied with the reasoning but neither the less did as asked while the others ran forward to deal with the threat.

She got the delusional girl and helped her walk towards the school, albeit a lot more slower than she would have liked. After a few minutes of silent walking the blood splattered girl spoke up a lot more clearly this time.

"You can't defeat him, h..he won't stop until all of us are dead. W..we ah! We need to escape!" she cried while bursting into tears in Moka's arm. Moka patted her on the head gently "why is that? What is he?" she questioned lightly.

The girl sobbed before answering "H…he is Human" Moka recoiled in surprise 'another human? Wha…" but before she could continue her train of thought the girl spoke again.

"And he is no ordinary human… he is a T… Teutonic Knight!" at this Moka stumbled in fear, the knights ordos were feared deeply, and now… 'Mizore! Kumuru! Yakrui! There all in danger!'

She turned to the girl who was looking at her with knowing eyes. "It's ok" she whispered to Moka "go get help. Leave me here I'll be ok."

And with that Moka left the bloodstainied girl there and ran onward to the school, to get help… and Tsukune.

….

Meanwhile Mizore and the rest of them ran along the path, determined to find whatever had attacked the girl, Kumuru was already flying ahead of the group while the silent ice woman and young witch lagged behind. After a full minute of jogging, and in the busty succubus's case flying the reached a rather open part of the path, hell it was almost big enough to be a clearing. And what they saw would haunt them for quite a while.

There were 3 bodies strewn about the place, one was a large Ork, his head had been split open vertically along with his right arm hacked off and lying not three metres from him, the second was a zombie, her limbs torn off and head crushed into paste underneath a felled tree, said paste was slowly crawling out into a puddle surrounding the tree. The third was a first year student judging by what was left of her uniform, her body was way to mangled to tell what species she was, her torso hung from the branch of a tree while her arms and legs were scattered around the base of said tree, slowly leaking blood which stained the dry dirt, quenching its thirst. Her head was nowhere to be found.

They walked forward into the massacre, though none of them showed it they were scared, Kumuru's wings shook so much they unbalanced her flight thus forcing her to walk with the rest, Mizore was calm on the outside but inside she questioned what monster could do such a thing.

Yakuri wished that both Moka and Tsukune were here so she would at least not die a virgin.

As they approached the sounds of combat in the distance began to echo back along from further up the path. With a quite nod the girls jogged forward.

They came to a stop where an actual clearing was, a Succubus with flowing brown hair set in a ponytail, a cup size one smaller the Kumuru's and a figure not as skinny looking yet still attractive fought, bleeding and battered with one to many cuts against the foe which had killed the other students and hacked at their bodies.

He stood at roughly 2m high in the armour, 1.9 out of it Mizore guessed, he was dressed in immaculate dark green clothing, a long sleeved shirt just able to be seen underneath the almost Wehrmacht uniform jacket he wore over it (though a little oversized to allow comfort) and under a rather decorated chestplate of interlocking plate armour in a boltgun metal grey with the decals made out in various greens, reds and trim done in a shining gold paint due to how expensive it would be to have actual gold along with the original cost of the armour.

He wore matching long pants which were again, a little large to allow comfort and the common plate boots of many a knight in the old times, but padded to also comfort your foot as well as give extra protection against both the elements and enemy.

And last was his Helmet, it was of common Templar make (though Moka and the gang don't know that yet) with a vision slit that had been extended around the edges a little and made less bulky as to allow more streamlined movement and cut down on materials.

Just then Kumuru took notice of the sword in his hands and tapped Yakuri on the shoulder while pointing at the massive weapon both stared in shock, measuring in at 1.68m and stained with the blood of 3 Youki species.

Despite the massive size of the sword, he swung it as if it was nothing.

The Succubus made another dive at him, her face in tears and filled with rage, claws outstretched ready to deliver a killing blow.

He hoisted the sword up as if to stab, the girls taking notice that he held it on his left side which indicated he was left handed, and waited as she dove in getting closer and was about to swipe when he swung the heavy blade around, she anticipated this and went to ground. The blade passing inches over her as it made its way around in an arc, she sprang to her feet as he regained his balance and aimed a strike at his helm…

Only to be penetrated through her midriff as the sword came swinging under his arm, sliced through her nether regions and most of her lower organs before breaking out the upper back, leaking blood and bits of organs that the sword missed she had a look of fear in her eyes as they stared into the soulless helm that turned to face her.

He withdrew his sword and carefully laid her on the ground, she desperately tried to breath in air but the Teutonic Knights blade had torn her lungs up so much not even her healing abilities would be able to fix the damage. In her final moments she cried her last, spoke in rambled sentences… before she passed on with a faint closing of her eyes; as the Knight stared down at her corpse, still warm he could swear… swear upon his Soul that in that moment, that one particular moment, she was a Human. It troubled him greatly.

The Girls (Mizore, Kumuru and Yakuri) were stunned by this, he had no Aura around him which only meant one thing…

He was Human. A mere Human did this to four Youki of differing levels. Hell the girls were wondering if they even stood a chance, fortunately for them he had yet to notice them, instead stared intently at his latest kill before saying clearly "what makes us so different? What makes you so… Human, what makes me a monster?...' he paused for a second befoe looking skyward and asking the heavens " and why now out of all fucking times do I have a doubt about my purpose in life?"

The Knight then lay on his back and looked at where the sky would be if it were not for the cloud cover and pondered this question, not aware of the plan being formulated by the three young women to either capture him, or kill him.


End file.
